


Werewolf Vlad takes Danny as his mate

by Imhereforslash



Series: Werewolf vlad [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Danny, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, M/M, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Mates, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhereforslash/pseuds/Imhereforslash
Summary: ^ Like the tile says
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Werewolf vlad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184408
Kudos: 20





	Werewolf Vlad takes Danny as his mate

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a fanfiction and first smut
> 
> Roast me in the comments about my writing not the ship

It was 11 at night and Danny had just finished his essay. Hitting the summit button Danny leaned back on his chair, wearing a satisfied smile.

Sam and Tucker had been trying to convince Danny all week, to let them do the ghost fighting for the weekend. They would not take no for an answer, both wanting Danny to rest, Danny spent all Saturday working,  
and it paid off tomorrow he was confident he would finish all his homework and assignments.

Tired but happy he stood up and made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping he avoided looking at himself in the mirror, he was always uncomfortable about his body, being a trans Male and all. He took a quick shower wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible. Putting on a oversized shirt along with underwear he climbed in his bed.

After sending a quick text to Sam and Tucker, reminding them to wake him when needed, Danny closed his eyes eager for a good nights rest.

Only to snap them open as mist poured from his throat, groaning he kicked his blanket off as he got out of his bed. He was upset that his beautiful sleep got interrupted, "Where are you?" Danny demanded as he searched his room.

Catching movement in the corner of his eye, he squn to face the intruder. Recognizing Vlad, Danny opened his mouth to snap at Vlad when he noticed them.

Two big animal ears, the same silver color as his hair, rest on the top of his head "Vlad?" Danny ask, beyond confused. One of the ears twitch at the sound of his voice, not fake then.

Danny began to laugh, but his laughter died in his throat as his face began to burn completely red. Vlad was hard, a large bulge was very visible in his thight dress slacks, danny quickly ripped his eyes away from the sight, embarrassed.

Danny began to notice other things, vlad was panting, mouth hanging open. His hair was down and messy, and Danny had never seen the man's hair in anything less then a perfect low ponytail.

His clothes were messey as well, dress shirt untucked and completely unbuttoned, treating Danny to an excellent view of his firm chest and defined abs. Danny pushed down his arousal at the sight and focused on the bigger questions.

His eyes were unfocused, like he didn't know where he was. Uncertain Danny asked “Vlad, are you ok?” Vlad eyes slightly focused on Danny, and he began to stumble towards him.

Vlad was walking like he was drunk, Danny noted, vlad then managed to reach Danny and wrapped his arms around him, and tightly pressed Danny into his chest. Face flushing, Danny began to struggle in his arms while whisper yelling “Vlad, let go of me!”

Makeing sure to be quiet not wanting to wake his parents and jazz. All he got for his struggles was vlad tightening his hold on him, huffing Danny planned to turn intangible, but was stopped as Vlad let out a deep growl that vibrated his chest.

Vlad barried his face in Danny's hair and breathed deep, Danny began to blush once again as vlad moved his face slowly to his neck. Danny then squawked as vlad suddenly lick up the length of his neck, followed by a quick bite that broke skin.

Danny let out a quiet hiss as vlad began to lap up the blood, Danny pushed at vlad chest managing to put a little space between them.“If your done being a creep let go of me!” Danny was frustrated from vlad's strange behavior and wanted nothing more then him to leave.

Vlad let out another growl as a bright light filled his room. Danny blinked as his eyes adjusted he saw a ring of reddish, pink light. Through the ring saw a fancy dimly light bedroom, a portal to vlad's bedroom.

Vlad smoothly picked up Danny as he began to walk towards the portal, Danny yelped as he quickly put his arms around his shoulders.“Wait!” Danny cried out as vlad stepped through the portal, behind him the portal closed, leaving Danny's room empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I got plans for this
> 
> Will I follow them?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
